Responsible
by Justicerocks
Summary: Twelve year old Eva skips Dance class and comes by Firehouse fifty-one needless to say the experience didn't turn out as she would have hoped.


**A\N: **This is just a one-shot idea I came up with after learning from Derk Hass (Co-creater of Chicago Fire and developer of Chicago PD) on Twitter that Antonio's kids Eva and Diego are around the ages of 12 and 9. I had a few ideas for this one-shot but I thought writing it from Eva's point of view seemed to fit it best; its set in-between is set between "You Will Hurt Him" and "Not Like This."

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Responsible**

Stepping off the city bus and onto the icy sidewalk I walked carefully to Firehouse fifty-one. The garage doors were closed so I was happy to see the tops of the fire trucks through the high windows, as I got closer.

Stepping into the heated building I immediately felt the heat rush through my body. I looked around the room for anyone that I knew. Of course I'd recognize my aunt but I'd seen pictures of a few of my aunts other co-workers; I was sure I be able to recognize both most of them.

"Can I help you?" A man I recognized as my Aunt's best friend's roommate and best friend walked up to me.

"I'm Eva Dawson; is my aunt Gabby around?"

The, man, Severide as I recalled smiled, "Ah I can see the family resemblance. I'm Kelly Severide, Lieutenant of Squad. Your aunt should be in here," He led me through the garage and into a hallway. "Dawson;" He stepped into what appeared to be a common room, "Look who I found."

My aunt had her back facing me and was talking to a man who I knew to be Matt Casey; and if my parents late night talks were anything to go on they were currently dating and about time too.

Matt Casey nudged my aunt and whispered something before she turned around.

"Eva," She stood up and walked towards me, "Well this is a surprise, are your mom and brother here too?"

"No just me," I spoke quietly.

"You came here alone?" I could see her putting the details together, "Wait a second," I knew everything had clicked in her mind, "It's Tuesday, you teach ballet lessons today and then you have hip-hop class. Shouldn't you be at the dance studio?"

"Well I kind of called in sick and came here instead."

"You did what? Let me guess your mother thinks you're at the dance studio?"

"Yeah until eight. So please don't tell her I'm here; we have two hours to talk until she knows I'm gone."

"Oh we're going to talk alright then then we're going to call both your parents." She took my arm and led me out of the room, "What were you thinking Eva?" She led me into the hallway.

"I was thinking we could talk."

"You can always talk to me Eva; and I would have been more then happy to talk to you if I knew ahead of time; but coming here like this?"

"I know Aunt Gabby but it's an emergency. Dad won't let me date the cutest guy in my class."

"Oh boy," She took a deep breath, "Tell me everything."

"Well Evan Jacobs; that's the cutest boy in my class; he asked me to a New Year's Eve party his eighth grade friend is having. Can you believe it? He asked me! I can't say no Aunt Gabby; this is my ticket to popularity if I say no I'll just die."

"Okay first of all you didn't you yourself any good by lying and coming here; I think w both know that. And second if Evan really likes you for you he'll respect that your parents don't want you going to an eighth grade party; But if your parents are okay with it I'd be more then willing to have you both over for New Years Eve at my apartment with-

"With your boyfriend Matt and Kelly and Leslie I know."

"How did you-?

"You tell Dad everything and then he tells Mom; it's Diego and I's job to listen in every night; it's a tradition; I mean how else are we suppose to know all the family gossip.

"Oh kiddo," Gabby laughed, "Did your Dad ever tell you we used to do the same thing when we were younger."

"No."

"Well we did and I'm sure Abuela knew what we were doing just like your parents know what you an Diego do."

"Yeah but its tradition," She smiled, "We have to."

"I'm not going to argue with that," She walked back into the common room, "This is my niece Eva. She's twelve." Aunt Gabby introduced me to her co-workers.

"Ah, another Dawson," One of them quipped, "We get a lot of you around here."

"Yeah your father comes around a lot," Another one smiled, one I knew to be Ottis, one of the co-owners of Molly's bar.

"That doesn't surprise me," I smiled, "Dad and Aunt Gabby are best friends."

"You have a brother right?" Leslie Shay asked, "Do you get along with him."

"I try; Diego's ten; he's pretty cool I guess. I mean we hang out a lot and tell each other things."

"The Jr. Dawson siblings, I like it," Ottis said.

Just then my Dad walked into the common room and came to a striking halt when he saw me.

"Eva."

"Hi Dad," I waved weekly.

"What are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

'Yeah, yeah Dad I'm fine."

'Good then I want an explanation."

"It's okay Antonio," Gabby spoke for me, "She just came to talk to me."

Dad crossed his arms, "Yeah and did she mention she's suppose to me at the Dance Studio."

"Dad," I whined, "I know I messed up but please can you yell at me somewhere else."

"Oh I'll yell at you wherever I want to!" He exploded, "Eva Jazmin Dawson! You tell me right this instance why you skipped dance class!

"Because I wanted to date Evan but you wouldn't let me!" I screamed as I took off and ran past him.

I ran all the way to his car before I could hear my father's voice ordering me to stop. Luckily as I turned around my aunt was right behind him, hopefully she would be on my side."

"Antonio," I could hear her say, "I had it under control; you made her pretty upset."

"Yeah well she knows better then to run away." He turned to me, "You know Eva your mother and I were thinking about at least discussing the idea of you dating but what you did today. That showed a huge lack of judgment on your part."

I lowered my head, "I know Dad."

"Good then I think you'll agree that you should be grounded for two weeks. No friends over and you'll be taken to dance class and then driven to your mother's bakery, For the next little while you won't have a lot of responsibility until you've earned it back."

I nodded my head; I knew I had messed up, "Dad can I still go to Diego's hockey games?"

"Yes but you're not going to be able to go and hang-out with them after games."

"Okay I guess that's fair."

"I'm going to take you back to your mother's bakery; you're going to tell her what you did."

I nodded my head and then turned to Aunt Gabby, "Thanks for helping me Aunt Gabby, I hugged her, "I love you."

Aunt Gabby kissed my forehead, "I love you to sweetheart."

"Get in," My dad opened the back seat of the car, he saw riding in the front seat a privilege.

"I was going to get her to call Laura," I heard Aunt Gabby tell my father.

"I know Gab's."

"Hey," She added, "Why did you come here anyways?"

My Dad just hugged her before walking around the front of the car and driving away.

**THE END**

* * *

**A\N: **So what did you think? Please let me know.


End file.
